Love That Lingers Never Dies
by eyes-of-azure
Summary: How does a person struggle to live, haunted by the ghost of a lingering memory? Neji's death manga chp. 614-616. Told from Neji, Hinata, and Tenten's perspective. (ample amounts of NejiTen, some NaruHina)


**A Dance of Death for Three**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.__ All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Neji's pov partly inspired by deviant work by ~SrMtHfGbEzZiE_

_NejiTen fic. Three perspectives on Neji's tragic, tragic death. Takes place from manga chapters 614-616._

* * *

**_Neji_**

The wooden spikes pierced my body from several directions as I gasped from the pain that wrenched through me. I felt my spine break, my insides tear. Warm blood gushed from my mouth. I was soaring, like a bird on windless wings just waiting to fall. It was so surreal, like time had paused for a moment as I grasped the reality of what I had done.

Was it not but several hours ago that I had held her in my arms? When the battle units regrouped under Shikaku's command, I searched for her ceaselessly in the crowd of bruised and weary ninja. I saw her at a distance and I instinctively pushed through the chaos of the crowd. She was standing in a small, open space – slightly dazed and exhausted.

"Tenten!" I called out to her.

She turned. Her deep, brown eyes that sparkled almost green in the sunlight opened wide as she saw me running towards her. I didn't care if I looked like a fool. I just wanted to hold her, to make sure she was real. She closed the gap and I held her tightly in my arms, her head buried in my chest with sobs. Her warm tears drenched my vest. She looked up at me with those captivating eyes and I leaned in to kiss her tender lips with such a fierce passion as if it was the end of the world. Well, I guess it was. Immediate attention was drawn towards us. But I didn't care. Let them gawk. Let Lee and Gai and the others find out about us. What did it matter? After this war I had no intention of keeping our relationship private any longer…

Yet that dream never came. I fell on my knees and another shot of pain ran through every fiber of my being. I could feel the taste of iron on my tongue. I looked up to see a distraught Naruto with Hinata-sama crying at his side. I opened my mouth with effort, saying the words I needed to say, knowing they would be my last.

I collapsed onto Naruto's shoulder. I had chosen to save Hinata-sama, my little cousin who I had once tried to kill. It was more than duty that led me, it was guilt. Maybe now the crime may be forgiven. The timid girl who I had trained had become like a sister to me. I hoped my words to protect her had reached Naruto. Naruto…my friend who freed me from my cage and set me free. Through him, I can only hope that I helped to protect the world from utter ruin. And in turn, I had chosen to protect her. By laying down my life, I pray that she will make it through…stay strong, Tenten.

A sense of understanding came over me as I mused about destiny. About the path that I chose for myself as my father did before me. I looked up to see a bird in the sky, flying high and proud. Yes, I was content. I had chosen to die as a shinobi.

* * *

**_Hinata_**

Warm blood splattered on my face. I stood shell-shocked and shaking. Falling to my knees I looked to Neji nii-san who had been pierced by the jutsu of the Ten-Tails. He sacrificed himself? For Naruto-kun and me?

I shook my head violently as the tears sprung against my will. I was so weak. I couldn't protect Naruto-kun and Neji nii-san had to suffer for my mistake. I suddenly remembered a conversation I had with my brother, what seemed like ages ago. The scene flashed through my mind in an instant.

It was several months before Pain's destruction of Konoha. Neji nii-san and I were sitting on the floor of one of the thresholds to the back entrance of the Hyuuga clan's home. He was leaning back on his hands, looking up at the evening sky that was fading fast. I was staring down at a dandelion that danced in the wind. I spoke up.

"It's nice to just relax together like this, Neji nii-san. Instead of only training together."

He replied, his eyes still fixed on the sky above. "The more we train, the stronger you'll become."

I shifted my eyes downward again, slightly ashamed. Neji nii-san noticed my expression and quickly added, "But I do enjoy spending time with you, Hinata-sama. It proves that we're more than just the Main and Branch families."

"Like how cousins should be." I nodded with a smile.

He turned to me and responded in kind, a small smile forming on his face.

"But that doesn't mean we can slack off in our training. You wish to protect, Naruto, don't you?"

I blushed at the mention of his name.

Neji chuckled softly. "Hinata-sama, you need to work on your reaction. It is rather obvious."

I twiddled my fingers, smiling sheepishly.

He continued, "But I wouldn't worry. He'll see sense one day even if I have to make him see it through that dense skull of his."

He really was like an older brother…

Neji nii-san turned his gaze upward again, "And the training isn't just for you, Hinata-sama. There's someone I wish to protect as well."

I looked up at him curiously, but I knew who he meant.

"Tenten-chan, right Neji nii-san?"

He looked flustered for a moment and tried to regain his composure. I giggled at his reaction.

"I've noticed you sneaking off at night. Besides, the two of you are always together. The others have been wondering about you two for quite a while, but they don't know you like I do."

"Well, you got me." Neji replied with a sheepish look.

He proceeded to stand. "Let's train a bit more. Seeing as we both have someone we need to protect."

I smiled and followed him to the Hyuuga training grounds. As we sparred, I never forgot the words he said to me that night…

"I will always protect you, Hinata-sama, even if it costs me my life. It's not just my duty as part of the Branch family, it's my choice."

Those last words resonated in my mind as Neji nii-san spoke weakly to Naruto-kun. A pool of blood was forming around us. The light faded from his eyes and I knew he was gone. I wanted to continue crying, to not move, but I saw Naruto-kun's face and I knew I had to stay strong for the both of them. Obito's words clung to Naruto-kun's heart like a disease. Before I knew it, I slapped him into sense…

* * *

**_Tenten_**

I couldn't understand it. Nothing made sense. My head began to spin as my weapons crashed to the ground. My hands, legs, my entire body was trembling uncontrollably. I saw him, just a moment ago fighting the Ten-Tails. I remember glancing to my left to check on him, even though he was a distance away. Now I saw a young man with long, dark hair who jumped in mid-air - impaled by three 6-foot long wooden spikes. I saw the blood gush out of him. Even at a distance I could almost see his face contort in agony. Then he fell.

I tried to run, but my legs felt like lead. I made my way as fast as I could to the crowd that was gathering around. I felt as if I had fallen into a dark void. No voices, no sound did I hear. Only my heaving breath and the pounding of my heart that leapt into my throat. I pushed through the crowd and then stood as stiff as stone.

Neji, my beautiful Neji, was on his knees – a pool of blood surrounded him. Naruto and Hinata were there and for a moment it made no sense. Then it all came to me. Neji sacrificed himself for them. I wanted to call out to him, to move my legs, but nothing budged. My throat constricted and only a muffled sob escaped. I could feel the tears fall down my face as they stung my eyes. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to yell at him how stupid and how much of a fool he was. But I couldn't because I could hear Neji's words to Naruto. Again almost nothing made sense to me anymore, but I knew Neji's words to him were important. I knew he trusted me not to interfere.

I collapsed to my knees as Neji fell on Naruto's shoulder. I could see the seal on his forehead fading…No, no it couldn't be! I always used to tell him how much I adored his eyes and everything about him. How I loved even his Curse Seal no matter how much he loathed it himself. How often I would kiss it at night to console his aching heart.

I watched him through a waterfall of silent tears, memorizing every feature of his beautiful face that was now bruised and stained with blood. For a moment I saw his eyes search the crowd. He found me – his mesmerizing cream and lavender eyes gazed at me for but a moment. His eyes seemed almost playful, was he trying to tell me something? It lasted less than a second. He turned his gaze upward and then he fell limp.

I sat there in a daze, not knowing and not caring what was going on around me. I saw a golden flame and sensed a powerful chakra, but none of that mattered to me. They were still standing over Neji's body. All I wanted was to close the gap, to hold him again. A boiling anger spread through me and I wanted to scream. I wanted everyone to leave, to leave us alone. But the moment Neji was left unattended Lee ran up to him in tears, crying in anguish. Kakashi, Gai-sensei, and Naruto spoke about death. Again it was surreal. I only half-listened.

My mind wandered to another time and place, far removed from the despair of this war. I remembered the day he first kissed me nearly a year ago as I lay in a hospital bed. I recalled the day we were training and we decided to swim in the lake instead. The first night he lay with me in the make-shift home after Konoha was destroyed. His hot breath on my skin, his soft lips on my neck, his sculpted body pressed against mine. I trembled and shook with an ever growing fear. I was losing it, all of it. The warmth and security he gave me.

Then I remembered the night before we marched to the Hidden Sand Village for the war. He spoke softly in my ear as he caressed my bare skin.

"No matter what happens, I need you to stay focused, Tenten."

"I'm always focused, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying this is a war. We'll be placed in separate units more than likely so we won't be able to watch each other's back. Who knows when we'll next see each other. I'd feel better if I knew you would stay strong even if – if something were to happen to one of our friends, to us."

My eyes widened at his words, knowing full well what he meant. In my heart I knew there was no guarantee we were making it out alive, but I had a hope. A naïve and stupid hope.

My voice shook against my will as I replied, "We've been on separate missions before…"

His voice became harsh, "Just promise me."

I nodded and kissed his forehead in response, "I promise."

I came to. Why was I pounding my fist on the ground? Why was I – then I remembered. Was I only out for a few seconds?

Neji's words echoed in my head and I forced myself to stand, trying to stay strong as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Lee was still crying, Neji still in his arms.

"Lee…" I said softly in a choked voice.

I knew I had to stay strong. Neji would have wanted me to focus – to focus on the enemy, to not let my resolve waver. Again I heard words being exchanged, but I did not comprehend them. Lee then lay Neji's body down gently and went to stand by Gai-sensei's side. It was finally my turn.

I slowly dragged my feet as I collapsed next to his body, those lifeless eyes still bright even in death. I half-expected him to tease me at any second, reprimanding me for crying. I dried my eyes as I stroked his face, removing strands of hair as I stared into his eyes.

_I love you, Neji. I love you so much. And I promise I'll stay strong…for you, and for Lee and Gai-sensei._

I removed my headband and gently pressed my forehead against his, now bare without the seal. I kissed his cold lips, shut his eyelids, and slowly stood up. I would live on, with the man I loved always in my heart. And one day - either today, tomorrow, or years from now - I would join him and we would be together again. But for now, I had a mission to complete.

I turned and grabbed the scroll on my back. I stared at the monstrosity before me and kept my focus. There was a fire in my eyes and they burned like unquenchable flame.

* * *

**I'll be writing several more chapters on Tenten's thoughts after the war with lots of NejiTen flashback goodness because it allows me to cope with the tragedy Kishi put us through! And hopefully this chappy provided some closure on Kishi's interpretation of Tenten's reaction in 616...anyway...stay strong NejiTen shippers! We're still alive!**

**Please review!**


End file.
